


Nightmares

by amixii10



Series: Kagami Week 2k20 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares, Post Reveal, Threesome - F/F/M, only there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: Nightmares plague Kagami’s mind, but it’s a good thing that her girlfriend and boyfriend can care for her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Kagami Week 2k20 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013781
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> For Kagami week day 3 “Friends and Family”
> 
> hope y’all enjoy it!

“Hey, Kagami! You’re really cool!” 

Kagami looks around furtively, trying to find who said that. 

The voice calls again. “You look really pretty today!”

Was this some sort of joke?

Another voice calls from another rooftop- this one sounds more feminine. “Yeah, you’re beautiful!” 

“Who are you?” she calls out, hoping for answers. 

The female voice responds. “We’re your friends from above!”

God? What were they implying? Were they angels or something? 

The male voice adds to the other one. “We’re your guardian angels!” 

Kagami looks around to see if anyone else is hearing what she is, but no one else is on the street with her. 

“Are you a figment of my imagination, or are you real?” 

“Real, we’re most definitely real.” 

“If you’re real, you better not be messing with me.” 

“We’re not! You just looked lonely, Kagami,” the female voice says from another rooftop, her voice lilting. 

“How do you know my name?”

Two figures appear from the shadowy rooftops, making their way down. 

They approach her from both sides, and when they finally come out of the dark, she can see who they are. 

“Marinette? Adrien? What were you doing there?” she questions. 

“We were waiting for you, Kagami,” Marinette informs her in her sweet voice. Too sweet.

Adrien pouts. “Yeah, you kept us waiting. How could you, Kagami? Do you know how long we were waiting?”

His voice takes on a dangerous edge. 

Marinette edges closer. “Kagami, I thought you liked us. I thought you would know who we were.” 

Kagami backs away and turns. She runs as fast as she can. 

Marinette and Adrien turn into monsters and chase her. 

Kagami jolts out of bed in a cold sweat. 

Marinette reaches over and loops her arm around her waist. 

“What’s wrong, ‘Gami?” she slurs, still partially asleep. 

Adrien rolls away, oblivious, on her other side. 

Kagami crawls out of bed from Marinette’s side. “Nothing. Just a little nightmare. You can go back to sleep, I’m just getting water, okay?” 

Marinette’s brow furrows. “Mkay…” 

She doesn’t sound convinced. 

Kagami presses a kiss to her forehead and leaves to the kitchen. 

She pours herself a glass of water from the fridge, wincing at the noise. 

Setting the cup down on the counter, she sits on the barstool and drinks. 

Lost in thought, Kagami doesn’t hear Marinette until she stands in front of her. 

She clears her throat and Kagami is startled out of her reverie. 

“Hey, are you okay?” 

Kagami shrugs as Marinette sits next to her, shivering in the cold darkness of their tiled kitchen. 

“I’m okay, I guess… just a little startled by my nightmare.” She looks over at Marinette. “Do you want my sweater?” 

She already takes it off before her girlfriend can respond. 

Marinette takes it. “Thanks. Do you wanna talk about it? Or we could just go back upstairs and cuddle.”

Kagami shrugs again and turns back to the counter. She swishes her water in its cup. 

“Let me finish this and then I’ll come back upstairs.” 

Marinette grins slightly. “Whatever you want, love.”

She hops off of the stool and gives her a hug and a kiss before going back up into the darkness. 

Kagami shivers slightly. 

It was dark and cold… it reminded her of her old house. 

She drinks the glass in one gulp and slides the glass into the sink before silently trekking back up the stairs.

Marinette lays on the bed, squinting at her phone, as Kagami slides into the bed next to her. 

Adrien snores on. 

Marinette puts down her phone and looks at Adrien and Kagami.

She laughs slightly. “Guys, am I right?”

Kagami smiles in the darkness of the night. “Yeah, they can be pretty dense. But we love him anyway.” 

Marinette hums and Kagami relishes in being spooned. 

“I love you, Mari.” 

“Love you too, ‘Gami.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
